The King of Trees Hiei Oneshot
by Aceofhearts126
Summary: So when Hiei ditches you by skipping training, you go looking for him and... well there is only one place the king of trees could be...    Hiei  c  Yu Yu Hakusho    I own nothing... except the plot and a huge bag of Halloween candy! ;D


"Hey Hiei, where are you?" I called into the forest. Hiei and I were supposed to train together, but he never showed. There was still no answer, I was weighing my options. 'Going in this forest by myself was a bad idea, but I know Hiei has to be in here somewhere, so I should be okay… I hope.' I thought to myself, sighing I started into the forest.

I had been walking for almost an hour and still no Hiei, a few wild animals here and there, but no Hiei. I was just about to give up when I saw none other then Hiei, in a tree, sleeping. 'Really he is sleeping, what kind of demon is he that he can't hear me calling and stomping around!' I yelled in my mind. Hiei didn't move, even as I walked up to the tree. I looked up, he was way up there, maybe three stories up. I let out a small whine, I was very clumsy at times. When it came to trees there is a fifty percent chance I can climb it, there is also a fifty percent chance I will fall out of it. 'Well what the worst thing that could happen, I die, Hiei has threatened worse.' I thought as I started to climb, after what felt like forever I reached the branch Hiei was on.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. 'Whoa this is what he looks like when he isn't glaring at me, he looks kind of cute this way' I froze realizing what I just thought, I started to blush. 'No I can't think of Hiei that way, can I? No I don't think he would feel the same way.' I was so lost in thought, that when a strong gust of wind hit the tree, I lost my balance, falling, I tried to grab something but was to late. I closed my eyes dreading the fall, but something grabbed my wrist. I opened my eyes to see that Hiei right arm had moved now holding on to my left wrist. I looked at his face to see his eyes were still closed. Meanwhile I was still dangling stories above the ground, "Hiei" I called his name swallowing trying to stay calm.

"You're wrong." Hiei stated, his eye still closed,

"Huh?" was all I could get out of my mouth. Hiei sighed opening his eyes he glaring down at me,

"What were you just thinking about, human?" He asked. I thought for a second, and then blushed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said a little to fast, Hiei glared harder, he started to loosen his grip. I yelped grabbing his arm with my right hand. "Okay okay I was thinking about you, there you happy?" I asked glaring back at him.

"No, you were specifically thinking that I didn't feel the same way." He said glaring. 'Ohhh that's what he meant by "You're wrong" earlier.' I thought. "Finally, took you long enough, your worse then that idiot" Hiei said looking upwards.

"Which one?" I asked, at this Hiei smirked.

"Both." He said still smirking. I laughed at what he said, my arms were getting tired. So I decided I was going back up on to that branch, I started to swing back and forth. Hiei watched me closely, soon I built up enough momentum and swung up onto the branch landing right in front of Hiei.

"So how am I wrong?" I asked as I steadied myself,

"Hn." was all he said.

"Oh that just answers everything." I said sarcastically, Hiei glared then moved his face closer to mine. At first I thought he was going to kiss me, 'ah don't think about that… wait did he hear me?' The smirk on his face said yes, I groaned in my head 'damn his mind reading' Now it was a full on grin. 'I should really stop thinking like that, since he doesn't like me.' I thought sadly, Hiei let go of my wrist and growled.

"You are such an idiot, I believe I told you, you were wrong." Hiei said then jumped off the branch and stuck the landing. I thought for second, then finally realized what he had been trying to say.

"Wait Hiei!" I yelled as I started to jump down the tree branch by branch, but I wasn't paying enough attention and slipped. Falling I cursed 'really two times in one day, did I make the king of trees mad or something?' On the way down I got a few scrapes from branches I passed or tried to grab on to, the one I felt the most was one right on the right side of my face, "ouch" I yelled, it had really cut deep. Only a few seconds had passed, but it felt like forever and I knew the ground was coming up fast. I closed my eyes expecting pain, but it felt as if someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see that for the second time today Hiei had saved me.

"What, human?" He asked glaring down at me.

"You like me, don't you?" I blurted out,

"What?" Hiei asked again.

"Well you said that I was wrong about you not liking me, so that means you like me like you like like love like me, right?" I explained 'Oh god I just said like five times in one sentence' I thought while Hiei just stared.

"Hn." Was his reply as he dropped me on my backside, and then walked away, but he stopped to stare over his shoulder, when I jumped up cheering.

"Yay that's a yes, I knew it, you like me!" I yelled, then ran up to him planning to jump on his back, but him being Hiei moved out of the way letting me fall flat on my face. "ow, why did you do that?"

"Your to heavy to hold." He said smirking, then disappearing altogether.

"Hiei! You jerk I'll get you for that!" I yelled getting up to start another search for Hiei... The king of trees...

THE END (for now ;P)

-Original ending-

"Yay that's a yes, I knew it, you like me!" I yelled, then ran up to him planning to jump on his back, he could have of course moved out the way and let me fall on my face, but I trusted him and I was very happy when he just stood there letting me jump onto him. He then grabbed my legs to support me. "Guess what Hiei?" I asked,

"Hn." Was all he said.

"I'm not going to be walking home." I said with a wide smile.

"I figured as much." Hiei said smirking.

(This was the original ending but a good friend of my friend liked the other one and it sort of grew on me, seemed more like Hiei XD but I would like to hear which one everyone like ^^)


End file.
